


Brownie

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Hope/Josie [16]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, i just want it to be clear that hope is writing fanfic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: every good ship needs a 'randomly finds a puppy' fichere's my humble offering
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hope/Josie [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506473
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Brownie

It was only one in the morning when Hope Mikaelson found herself sorely tempted to throw the notebook she was trying to write in right out of her bedroom window. The words were not coming as easily as she had grown used to. She also could not remember the last time she had been so frustrated with herself. Josie had gone out for brownies to fulfill one of those weird, shared cravings she and Lizzie would sometimes get. Hope was just glad they hadn’t demanded she bake for them this time. It had been known to happen before.

Thirty minutes later, Josie returned with no brownies and a more than sheepish look on her face.

“Jo… what’s in the box?” Hope asked suddenly and quite nervously. The look on her face rarely led to good things, then Hope took a look inside of the box. “Josette Saltzman, you didn’t, did you?”

“He was alone in this box and was left right outside of the store, all on his lonesome. Hope, it’s winter and we’re in Virginia. He would have died if I had left him. You know that I wouldn’t have been able to leave him like that.” Josie’s soft and tenderly compassionate voice warmed Hope over immediately. She couldn’t say no to her girlfriend. She took the box from her girlfriend and sat on the bed with it. Inside was a very small bundle of fur, short and brown, still shivering.

“I do know. I just hope that _you_ know that Ric is going to throw an entire hissy fit on you, and probably me too. Pets are still against the rules, and as stealthy as we have managed to be in the past, I don’t think we will be able to keep the little guy a secret for that long. He can stay for now, though..until we can figure something else out.” Hope saw the little dog’s hackles raise at her as she plucked him from the nest of blankets in the bottom of the box. She chuckled to herself. “Brave little fellow, you are, but I am the Alpha here.”

Hope Mikaelson’s eyes flashed gold momentarily. A brief show of the wolf inside of her. The puppy in her lap whimpered submission before rolling over to show his tummy.

“There’s a good baby.” Hope snickered to herself, then looked up into Josie’s suddenly hungry-looking eyes.

“Yes, _ma’am_.” Josie whistled lowly, her voice taking on a slightly more gravelly quality.

“I was going to make you some brownies since you didn’t get the chance to buy yours from the store, but if there is a different sweet treat you were wanting to partake of then I am down for that too.” Hope set the box down, with the puppy back inside of it, and grinned at her girlfriend brightly, even as her eyes began to narrow once more.

“Is it possible for me to get a little bit of both?” Josie lifted one eyebrow and crossed one leg over the other, causing her plaid skirt to ride up, showing just enough of the very long legs to be even more distracting. Hope choked on absolutely nothing at the sight.

“Anything you want. The only question is… which will come first?” Hope stepped forward to stand in between Josie’s knees, grey-green eyes turned almost a navy blue.

Josie’s hand wrapped around the hollow at the base of Hope’s throat, her thumb playing with the tender skin and fine hairs there as she pulled Hope closer to the rest of her body.


End file.
